With Love, Lucy
by Gryffen Gal
Summary: What if Harry wasn't the first Potter a Weasley child befriended? Meet Lucile Potter, James' younger sister as she goes through her Hogwarts years with the elder Weasley children. Rated T in case of later chapters AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the universe or any of the characters you may recongize! I wish I did though.

September 1, 1983 - Chapter 1 First Day

11-year-old Lucile Potter was struggling with her luggage as she entered the platform 9 ¾. It was her first year of Hogwarts and she was completely alone in the wizarding world. Unless you count the wizarding orphanage she lived at for the past two years. Well, she wasn't _completely_ alone. She was waiting for her late brother's best friend who said he'd come to see her off.

Remus Lupin often promised her that if he could keep a job longer than a few months and have a safe place for her to go during the full moons he would offer her a place to live with him. Since the wizarding world still didn't trust werewolves, this statement was easier said than done.

_He probably forgot, it's not like he actually cares, _said the pessimistic voice in Lucy's head that sounded too similar to Seth Boyle's voice. Her voice weakly argued back, _He's just tied up, 'tis all, he'll be here, he promised! _It was ten to eleven, _maybe I should put my trunk on first, then look for Moony_.

Being just under 5 feet tall and abnormally skinny, however, managed to provide an obstacle for Lucy in the form of lifting her trunk into an empty compartment. Lucy's shoulders sank, _maybe I should have waited for Moony_. Lucy felt eyes on the back of her head. She spun around to face a tall red head. She held her breath as her eyes widened in fear, _what does he want?_

He threw her a lopsided grin, 'Need help with that, kid?'

Lucy sighed in relief, _thank Merlin he's not like the boys back at the orphanage, _realizing she still hadn't answered she said, 'If its not a prob...'

The boy cut her off with a short wave of his hand, 'I offered didn't I? I'm Bill by the way. Bill Weasley,' he said, giving her his hand.

Lucy shook it, 'I'm Lucy Potter.'

Bill lifted her trunk with ease, 'Your first year?' When Lucy nodded, he continued, 'My brother's a first year too, he's still being hugged by Mum,' Bill nodded his head to the window where Lucy spotted a family of redheads. Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy caught Remus standing off to the side.

'I've… I've got to go say goodbye to…' she trailed off, while looking out the window.

'Right, so I'll see ya around then,' he said as he left to go look for his friends. Lucy ran out to the platform to see Remus. Remus quickly swept her into a hug. When she pulled away, Remus put two fingers under her chin and gently lifted her head up so he wouldn't be talking to the top of her head.

'Keep your chin up, sweetie,' he told her, 'I have something for you, I would have given it to you sooner… but now seemed like a good time.' He gave her a gold chain with two beautifully shaped letters interlocked on it as they dangled from the middle. LP. 'Dumbledore got it from the ruins of your old house, James… well, he and Lily would have wanted you to have it.' Remus was a little chocked up as he usually was when talking about her brother and Lily.

Lucy shut her eyes to stop the tears from coming, _you cried enough as it is Luce, no tears are going to bring 'em back._

'Thank you Moony,' she said as she hugged him once more.

'You better be going,' said Remus as he kissed the crown of her head, 'Have a great year Luce; you're going to love Hogwarts! I want to hear all about it in your letters. Stay safe, but have fun,' with a quick look at her he added, 'and try to make some friends, alright?'

He released her and she made her way back to her empty compartment. Only, it wasn't empty. There sat a young boy about her age with short, yet messy ginger hair. The boy looked up at her, 'Hope you don't mind, Bill said you're a first year too and I don't really know anyone else, other than Bill, but he told me he doesn't want me to follow him around and…' he rambled.

'It's ok, I'd like to have the compan…'

'So, I'm Charlie, and you're Lucy, right? It would be pretty sad if this was the wrong compartment…'

Lucy sighed; she never encountered such a talkative person other than… _No! Don't even think about him, it's his fault that James is dead!_

'You're really quiet,' he said. _That's because you won't shut up,_ she thought to herself. 'I don't normally talk this much, just when I've nervous and it is our first day of Hogwarts! I hope I'm in Gryffindor, how about you? My parents, uncles and brother were all sorted into Gryffindor!'

Lucy brightened, 'Same here, my parents and brother and his friends all went there, my brother used to tell me all these stories from his Hogwarts days. Although, Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad either,' she added as an afterthought.

'Lucy Potter,' Charlie muttered, then looking at her asked 'Say, you wouldn't happen to be related to you know,' his voice then dropped to a excited whisper, '_Harry Potter, _by any chance?'

Lucy fought back the urge to cry. It was just to soon to be asked about James or his family, 'He's… he's my nephew,' Lucy couldn't hold back it anymore and burst out into tears.

Alarmed Charlie cried out, 'Oh! Please don't cry! I hate it when girls cry; I didn't mean to upset you! I just thought it would be cool for you to be related…'

'I…I don't care for his status in the…in the wizarding w-w-world, not with what sniff pr-price it came wi-with. You seem to for-forget, his father _was_ my…my… sob older brother,' Lucy sobbed.

Charlie awkwardly patted Lucy's shoulder, she was right and he knew he would never trade any of his brothers for anything. This was obviously dangerous territory and Charlie was looking for a way out.

'I was there that night, you know,' that threw Charlie off, now _this _was definitely uncharted (and probably dangerous) territory to enter into. 'So, umm, do you like Quiditch?' asked Lucy as she plotted to switch topics, _what boy doesn't like Quiditch?_

Charlie sighed in relief, they were back in safe waters again He could probably talk about Quiditch without upsetting her.

Charlie and Lucy chatted the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts (actually, Charlie did most of the chatting about anything that came to mind that he deemed a 'safe topic') and soon enough they arrived at the station.

'First years! First years!' called a load voice 'First years o'er 'ere! No more then four ter boat!'

Two boys soon joined Lucy and Charlie, 'Mind if we get in?' one asked.

'I'm Bobby and this here is my mate Zac,'

Lucy tuned out of the boys' chatter as they drifted across the lake. The ride across was uneventful and Lucy soon caught her first real look at Hogwarts. Her eyes widened and her breath got caught in her throat. It was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. It had this old, ageless look to it with towers spurting all over the castle and old vines growing up the brick walls. There was so much to take in and look at.

Zac caught her look and said, 'Nice, isn't it?' All Lucy could do was nod.

Lucy and the boys stood with the other first years in the Great Hall and applauded when the sorting hat finished its' song. The sorting began with 'Anderson, Robert!'

'That's me,' grinned Bobby as he made his way to the hat.

'HUFFLEPUFF!' cried the hat as it was placed on his head.

Lucy watched as Bobby made his way to the Hufflepuff table. Next, 'Avery, Toad!' became a Slytherin. The sorting went on for a while until 'Campbell, Jordan!' became the first Gryffindor.

'Gray, Dustin!' became a Ravenclaw and 'Hart, Lola!' became a Hufflepuff. Soon the list was at 'Moon, Zachary!' (GRYFFINDOR!) and Lucy started to feel nervous, _would I disappoint Moony if I don't make Gryffindor? What would Charlie think? And why do I care about what he thinks?_

'Potter, Lucile!' Lucy snapped out of her thoughts as she made her way up to the sorting hat. _Potter eh? _Whispered a voice in her ear, _Yes, I see… well, it better be… _GRYFFINDOR!

Lucy smiled as she made her way to sit down at the table. Zac beamed at her and she caught Bill's smile as she sat down at the table. Finally, 'Weasley, Charles!' was called and was placed at Gryffindor as well.

The sorting was over with 'Wong, Sapphire!' (GRYFFINDOR!).

Dumbledore rose and had a few words to say, 'Tuck in!'

_Dear Moony,_

_I've been sorted into Gryffindor along with two boys I meet earlier, Charlie Weasley and Zac Moon. Hogwarts is beautiful! I'm excited for classes to begin tomorrow. There's not much else to say, so I'll send you a letter over the weekend to say how my week went. Take care and write back soon! _

_With Love, Lucy_

_**A/N This is my first Story so please be kind! I'd really like to know your thoughts, so hit that nice little button labelled 'Review' Thanks! SincerelyYours23**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Harry Potter, or anything/anyone you may recognize from JK Rowling's series.

Chapter 2 First Term

Lucy glanced at the full-length mirror in her dorm. She sighed as she began picking apart her self-image. She wasn't beautiful like Sapphire who had amazing Chinese features or Jordan who had curly, chocolate brown hair in perfect ringlets that fell just over her shoulders. No, she had platinum blonde hair (short and slightly uneven from when Seth gave her a haircut while she was sleeping) that was a few inches long (barely past the tips of her ears) that was very straight. Her body was that of a nine-year-old and she had huge, fearful brown eyes.

After grabbing her books, she joined her roommates in the common room. Sapphire waved her over and proceeded to link her arms through Lucy and Jordan's and the girls made their way to the Great Hall.

Their four fellow Gryffindors soon joined them a few minutes later. Charlie and Zac had brought their two other roommates, Luke and Aaron. The group made small talk about the amount of magic they had learned prior to Hogwarts.

'My Mum's a witch, but my father was a muggle,' said Sapphire, 'I only live with my mum though, and she tried to teach me some protective spells back when you-know-who was in power, even now, it's not that safe with his followers still at large.'

Lucy folded her hands on the table and rested her chin on it, no need to preach her the dangers of you-know-who; she had a few experiences with him and lived to tell the tale, _twice! _The first attack that killed her parents was while she was at her muggle school. The second, when he killed James and Lily, she _should_ have died, but he spared her for whatever twisted purposes.

'Well, neither of my parents are magical so the amount of magic I know can be counted on one hand,' said Jordan as she demonstrated with her fingers the number zero.

A prefect handed them their schedules and Zac looked at it. 'Potions first! Some kid told Bobby and I that the potions professor favours his own house and loathes the rest,' he said glumly.

Their lessons went by fairly well except for a few mishaps (It's swish and _flick_ Mr. Weasley! Not swish and _jab_!), and so far the first years had managed to not get lost (for more than 10 minutes), and avoid getting into too much trouble (except in Snape's class, but that can't be helped!).

One Thursday, Lucy and Sapphire were on their way to the Gryffindor tower after dinner when Lucy's bag spilt. Knowing her friend had a charms essay to finish, Lucy told her to go on without her. Sapphire flashed her a grateful smile as she hurried off to finish her homework.

'Look who we have here,' said a voice Lucy was only too familiar with. It was Seth Boyle, a third year Slytherin who also lived at the same orphanage as Lucy and had tormented her for the past two years. Like most people, Seth was easily larger than Lucy, but he used it to his advantage when he bullied her.

Seth smiled at her as he picked up her charms essay she had spent hours on the night before. _No! He wouldn't ruin it, would he? _

He read the first part as Lucy held her breath, _don't rip it! Don't rip it! _Was the mantra running through her mind.

'You're pretty smart,' he finally admitted, 'For a muggle-lover. You must have spent a long time working on this, it would be a shame if something were to…' _rrriiippp _'…happento it.' He handed back her essay in pieces. Lucy could feel her stomach drop and Seth violently grab her by the arm.

'Let her go!' commanded another voice.

Seth rolled his eyes and pushed Lucy into someone as he walked away, 'Here's your little girlfriend, Weasel!' he snarled.

Lucy could feel her arms being gently held by a firm grip, she looked up into the face of her rescuer, 'You alright Luce?' asked Bill, 'He didn't hurt ya, did he? Cause if he did I'd…'

Lucy shook her head no, _Not physically, just my pride, _she thought. Bill gently pried the essay remains from her hands and tapped it while muttering '_reparo_'.

'He mess with ya like that often?' asked Bill. _I don't want your pity, I don't want you to treat me all fragile and stuff. I can just imagine, poor little Lucy! Can't take care of herself, _thought Lucy, but she couldn't find it in herself to speak, so she left Bill to his own assumptions.

'He does, doesn't he? He's got you too scared to say something 'bout it, doesn't he? C'mon Luce, I promise I won't ever let him hurt ya!'

Bill sighed in frustration and draped an arm around her shoulders and steered her back to the common room. Thousands of unspoken words ran through Lucy's head, _I'm so sorry Bill! I'm a coward and I shouldn't even be in Gryffindor! I wish I could tell you what's going on, but I'm scared. What would he do to me? What would people think of me then? I hate pity and it'll be all I get from people! _

Lucy and Jordan were eating breakfast in the Great Hall one morning in early October when the owls swooped in to deliver their post. Jordan had taken up the Daily Post to try to catch up on the wizarding world. Taking up a whole page was a human-interest story on the fall of Voldemort, with it, were six pictures from two years ago. The first was of one-year-old Harry Potter the two other pictures beside him were of James and Lily Potter, under was a picture of Sirius Black, next was Peter Pettigrew and finally, was a picture of nine-year-old Lucy Potter.

The story described the known events of Voldemort's downfall, how Sirius betrayed James, Lily, Lucy and Harry's whereabouts to Voldemort and later Peter hunted Sirius down and was killed. It had some speculation of what happened that night at the Potter's house, background on why James' younger sister Lucy was living with him and other facts.

Few people knew Lucy had also survived that night, and Lucy preferred to keep it that way. She didn't need rumours or speculation about her or worst of all, questions of what she remembers about that night. Lucy felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to face Seth, _great, just what I needed! _He pointed to the article on his copy of the Daily Post, but before he could open his mouth, Jordan cut in, 'Go to hell, just straight to hell, and don't even bother to ask your question!'

'Did I _give _permission to speak to me, you filthy little mudblood?' asked Seth. By now, Lucy's friends and Seth had had countless run-ins with the Slytherin and had always interfered before Seth could hurt Lucy. This was the first time he had encountered Jordan and like most Slytherins, he thought of her as scum because of her parentage.

Lucy was pissed. Her ears flared to the side, _that's it, I'm not being a pushover anymore! _'Listen here, _darling_, no one and I mean _no one_ speaks to my friends like that! Ya got that?'

Seth slapped Lucy across the face, 'Now _you_ listen _here_!' he snapped back at her. Lucy had had enough. Gone were the days when she'd step aside and let Seth abuse her, or even worse, let her newfound friends defend her. With one fist curled, Lucy took a swing and managed to swipe Seth across the face with her bony knuckles. _Ouch! That probably hurt! _Lucy noticed with pride it left a nasty red mark across his face.

'Miss Potter!' yelled a voice, _oh crap, I'm going to be in trouble now! _Snape dashed between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables, 'That will be 20 points from Gryffindor and I think a week's worth of dentition would serve you well,' Snape sneered.

Charlie and Lucy were engaged in a chess match by the fireplace on evening, late in November. Lucy had become best friends with Jordan and Sapphire, but Charlie was a very close friend and she often spent a lot of time with him. He was the first person she had really befriended and opened up to and sometimes she thought he knew her better than herself.

'Check,' _oh no you don't! You're not winning this time! _'That wasn't very smart Luce, you've fallen for my trap, check and mate! Nice try, though!'

'Darling, you only won 'cause I let ya,' Lucy winked at him.

Charlie started to crack his knuckles, a habit Lucy noticed, that he did when he was nervous.

'So, Luce, you have any plans for the holidays?' Lucy's face fell, _the nerve! He knows I have nowhere to go!_

'I, well…I can't exactly go home, can I?' Lucy said nearly whispering the last part.

'Oh Luce, I know that, but I was thinking you could come spend the holidays with my family. I wrote home to Mum and she was ecstatic!'

Lucy fought back a sob, 'I don't know what to say…'

'That's easy! Just say you'll come, Mum would have kittens if I didn't bring you home!'

_Dear Moony,_

_It's all right that I can't spend the holidays with you 'cause of the full moon and all. Charlie invited me to spend the holidays with his family. Apparently, his mum lacks female companionship other than his 2-year-old sister. Could you imagine? A family with 6 boys and only 1 girl! I'm really excited about this; it's going to be fun! I'm having a wonderful time at Hogwarts! You remember my friends, Jordan and Sapphire? Well, Sapphire fixed my uneven hair, I'm really grateful for her skills with the scissors! I now flip the ends of my hair out. It's unbelievable, but it doesn't look that bad on me. You know that older boy from the orphanage I complained about? Well, he no longer seeks me out to torment. Life is finally looking up for me!_

_With Love, Lucy_

_**A/N I'm just including major events for Lucy's first 4 years because years 5 to 7 are more important plot wise, but these show some character-building stuff for her so yeah(where she stops being a pushover and begins to stand up for herself). Don't forget to review! SincerelyYours23**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The first two years of Hogwarts had passed by fairly quickly for Lucy and she was now in her third year. Although she was still petite, Lucy no longer looked like a nine-year-old, (much to her delight) and she actually looked her age. Her layered, blonde hair was usually tied up, but some short wisps at the front always fell out. She was no longer the timid little girl Bill had met on the Hogwarts Express and at times could be a force to be reckoned with.

In their second year, Charlie and Zac had made the Gryffindor house Quiditch team. Charlie was the seeker and Zac was a beater. One day, while Lucy was walking to Charms with Jordan, the Gryffindor team captain, Danielle Chase, stopped her.

'You're Lucy Potter, right?' she asked, 'Charlie and Zac's friend? I was looking for a new chaser and beater. I heard your brother was a good Quiditch player and I thought you might be interested in trying out. Try-outs are this Friday at seven if you are interested.'

'I am Danielle Chase, I am the keeper and captain of the Gryffindor house team,' yelled Danielle to the Quiditch hopefuls in the stands, 'By the end of tonight, I am hoping to have found my new chaser and beater!'

The students were divided into 3 groups of 7 to try their hand at flying drills. Danielle quickly cut about half the group after witnessing some of their poor skills at flying.

A crowd of students wandered into the stands to watch the tryouts. Jordan tapped Zac on the shoulder, 'How are they doing?' she asked.

'Danny's really stressed and we seem to have a lot of wannabees,' he answered without taking his eyes off the pitch.

'What about Luce? How's she fairing?' asked a worried Sapphire.

'She seems to be holding up well,' said the equally worried Charlie. Quiditch was a dangerous sport and he hated to think of Lucy getting injured by the bludgers.

Danielle sent two more sixth years to the stands. With each cut, Lucy began to get nervous, _what am I doing here again? Oh, that's right, Danielle thought I might actually be good at this!_

Danielle gave the beater bat to Lucy with instructions to hit three bludgers and try to hit three of the seven flying targets out of the air. Danielle put a hand over her head in frustration, questioning what she was thinking. Those bludgers were _so_ big compared to Lucy she'd probably be killed if one hit her.

Lucy rose high in the air, 'Ready?' called Danielle. All Lucy could do was nod. Danielle released the first bludger and Lucy could see it swirling towards her at dangerously fast speeds, _oh crap! Oh crap! It's going to hit me! _Lucy swung the bat out of self-defence and heard the **clunk** sound of wood connecting with metal. Completely accidentally, the bludger hit a flying target.

Jordan had her eyes closed, 'Please be okay, please be okay!' she was muttering.

'Open you eyes Jay! She hit a target! Our little Lucy hit a target!' whooped Sapphire.

Danielle released the second bludger and this time, Lucy was ready for it. _It's like that muggle game, baseball, except it's more life-or-death! _**Clunk**, the bludger was hit and was now hurling towards a second target, _two down, one to go!_

With a final swing of the bat, Lucy knocked the third flying object out of its course. Lucy landed in a daze. It was like someone had turned up the volume and Lucy realized the crowds in the stands were cheering like mad.

Danielle clapped a hand on Lucy's back, 'Well I think we just found our missing beater!' she smiled, 'I just have to humour the remaining students and figure out who's going to be our chaser!'

Stunned, Lucy made her way to he stands, 'Guys, I just made the team!' she managed to say after they rushed over to her side.

'No way!' Zac whooped as he and Charlie high-fived. Sapphire pulled her into a hug.

'You should have seen yourself Luce! You were bloody brilliant!' she cried as she let her go.

It was the first game of the season; Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw and Lucy had been too worried to eat breakfast. Her empty stomach gnarled at her, but she wanted nothing more than to lean over and be sick. Danielle was nervously pacing the Gryffindor changing room.

'Well guys, this is it!' she began the tradition of a speech before the game.

'The big one!' supplied Zac, 'Our first shot at making an impression to all the other teams that dare challenge us!

Lucy smiled weakly at him, 'Darling, thanks a lot for making me feel better about this,' she said sarcastically.

'Right, so let's get out there and win this!' cried Danielle, who then cursed, 'Merlin! Do I ever hate making speeches!'

'This is Bobby Anderson with your commentary for this year's first match of the season! Gryffindor Versus Ravenclaw! Here is your Gryffindor team of CHASE! MOON! POTTER! COOPER! DAVIS! MATTHEWS! AAANNNNDDD WEASLEY!'

Seven red blurs flew out into the pitch. Seven blue blurs quickly followed them. 'Captains! Shake hands!' cried Mme. Hooch, 'Now I want a nice, clean game.'

'The quaffle is released!' cried Bobby, 'It's Gray with the quaffle! He passes it to Smith, but it's intercepted by Davis!'

Lucy noticed the Ravenclaw beater aiming a bludger at Alice Cooper, who was receiving a pass by Aaron Davis. She dropped the handle of her broom into a steep dive and managed to knock the bludger towards Smith before it hit Alice.

'What a nice hit by Potter!' called out Bobby, 'She's a new find by this year's captain, Chase. Amazing really, normally beaters are well built!'

The game continued as Zac and Lucy had managed to stop many plays from the other team's chasers. Suddenly, Bobby cried out in alarm, 'It seems as though Weasley as seen the snitch!'

Lucy paused, as sure enough, Charlie was diving towards a gleam of gold. Her quick eyes scanned the area for any threatening bludgers heading towards him and spotted one hit by a Ravenclaw beater. Lucy was about to swoop down after it, when Zac beat her to it and sent it swirling off course.

'He has it! Weasley has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!' cried out Bobby.

The Gryffindor team landed and hugged as they cheered for their first win. As Lucy hugged Charlie, she congratulated him, 'Great game darling!' she shouted over the noise from the other Gryffindors who had made their way over.

'Same with you! Who would have thought you'd make a such great beater?'

Lucy couldn't think of a witty reply, so she stuck her tongue out at him. 'How mature!' he teased.

Gryffindor continued to celebrate late into the night. Zac stood up on a coffee table and raised his butterbeer into the air, 'To the Gryffindor team!'

The Gryffindors broke out in cheers, 'To the Gryffindor team!' they echoed.

Sapphire had taken pictures of all seven team members in 'action' during a practice and (with the help of Jordan) managed to enlarge them and they hung from the walls. Lucy's picture was sword fighting with the beater bat along with an unseen person (who happened to be Zac when they fooled around one practice) and Charlie was seen lazily lying back on his broom as he tossed the snitch up and caught it. Danielle could be seen slapping her forehead with her hand while shaking her head sadly, and Zac was tousling his hair and winking at passer-bys in his photo.

Sapphire, Jordan and Lucy were currently singing at the top of their lungs a muggle song about champions.

'We are the champions, my friends! And we'll keep on fighting…. to the end!' the girls broke out into a fit of giggles and couldn't continue.

'To Gryffindor!' they cried.

_Dear Moony,_

_We played our first Quiditch match today against Ravenclaw! We won! It was brilliant. I guess people had their doubts about me as a beater. I sure proved them wrong! I'll write more soon. I'm so tired; we've been celebrating our win for hours!_

_With Love, Lucy _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything you may recognize from the Harry Potter universe. It all belongs to JK Rowling.

Chapter 4

Lucy fiddled with her LP necklace as she watched Jordan play chess against Charlie. She had often boasted she could probably beat him (a feat very few people could claim to do). Jordan was easily the brightest witch in their year and had always played muggle chess when she was younger. She thought a match against Charlie would be no problem.

Lucy watched in amusement when Jordan's eyes lit up when Charlie's queen destroyed her bishop. The whole wizarding world (including wizard chess) had amazed the muggle-born ever since she was first introduced to it. Even now, in the spring of their fouth year, it still amazed her.

'I love magic,' she sighed.

'You're not going to love this,' Charlie winked at her as he moved his castle, 'check.'

'He's going to block you in that corner,' advised Lucy who was used to Charlie's chess strategies by now.

'You're not suppose to help her!' bickered Charlie as Jordan tried to save her king.

'Darling, she's going to need all the help she can get!'

'You're right, check and mate. Maybe next time Jay,' he said. Charlie looked around the empty common room and dropped his voice to a mere whisper, 'Can you two keep a secret?'

The girls looked at each other and nodded. _What is it? _Wondered Lucy, her curiosity could easily be won over.

'Follow me and _keep quiet_,' whispered Charlie.

Lucy was excited; it was after twelve on a boring, Friday night. Whenever Charlie disappeared late at night, it usually had something to do with the gamekeeper, Hagrid and a dangerous species of some sort. Hagrid had a knack for taking in unknown (and usually illegal) creatures from strangers and usually showed them to Charlie who shared the same interest as him. This had been going on since their first year. Charlie just had to make sure Bill, or even worse, his mum didn't find out about his late-night trips through the grounds.

This was the first time Charlie had invited someone to come along. Whatever he wanted to show them, it was big. Literally.

'Charlie, what _is_ it?' asked Lucy as she looked at a large, scaly green reptile with massive black wings. Its long tail was adorned with spikes and it had a large metal collar around its neck that tied it to the ground. Currently, whatever it was was snoring muting (someone had obviously cast a silencing charm on it).

'It's a dragon. Isn't she beautiful? They found her in the wild near a muggle village in Ireland. They're bringing her to a reserve in Romania, but they needed someone to take care of her for a few days while they make arrangements. Hagrid always wanted a pet dragon so he agreed.'

The trio watched the dragon for a few minutes until Charlie broke the silence, 'C'mon, you can pet her, the scales are so thick in places she probably won't even notice!' he said excitedly.

_Looks like Hagrid has found another who likes dragons as much as he does, _thought Lucy.

Jordan starred at Charlie in disbelief, '_Might_ not notice? Might? Charlie! Do you realize how dangerous dragons are? No fourth year would have enough magical experience to handle one!' she hissed at him, quietly so the dragon might not notice, but sharp enough so Charlie wouldn't ignore her angry tone.

Rolling his eyes, Charlie pulled Lucy closer to the _sleeping beauty,_ 'They're just misunderstood!' He then scratched the dragon under the ear with his thumb, 'See? She didn't mind,' Lucy bit back a giggle and mimicked his movements.

Closing her eyes in content, Lucy smiled, 'They're not that bad. I can see why Hagrid likes them.'

Turning to Jordan, Charlie smirked, 'See? Someone agrees with me.'

The dragon snorted in her sleep and shuffled. It opened one, large black eye and starred at them.

'Charlie…' Lucy managed to choke out, petrified of the beast.

'Just back away slowly,' he whispered, hoping it wouldn't notice them.

The dragon turned it's neck and was face-to-face with Jordan, 'New plan! Let's run!' cried Jordan.

The three friends ran across the grounds as the dragon rose and tried to follow, only to be pulled back by the collar and ropes. They didn't stop running until they collapsed into the chairs in the Gryffindor common room.

Just then Bill came down the stairs leading to the boys' dormitories, 'What did you do _now_?' he asked. Although he was directly his question to the three of them, he fixed Charlie with a stern stare.

The three looked at each other in desperation. What tale could they tell Bill, that he would actually believe that wouldn't get them into too much trouble?

'Well?' he asked, 'Jordan?'

Jordan chose to remain silent.

'Lucy, would you care to explain?'

Lucy couldn't hold it in any longer. She was trying to fight back a horrible fit of laughter and finally couldn't hold it in any longer, 'Ask… Charlie!' she managed to say between laughing. With one eyebrow raised, Bill turned to his younger brother.

'Charles Isaac Weasley,' he threatened.

'It's a funny story, really,' began a nervous Charlie.

'Obviously,' said Bill with a look towards Lucy.

'You see we, er, we…'

'Went to visist Hagrid's dragon?' supplied Bill.

The three friends looked at each other in shock. _We are going to be in so much trouble! _

_Dear Moony,_

_Have you ever seen a dragon? They're such brilliant creatures! Charlie was talking about careers that work with dragons. I'd love a career in that, but it's all out of country work. I suppose I still do have a lot of time left to decide, but all the teachers keep reminding us that our OWLS are only next year. _

_Well, there's not much else to say. I have dentition tonight with our DADA teacher (I have to polish the trophy room the muggle way!) Although, it's nothing compared to the howler Charlie got from his mum! (I'll tell you what we did during the summer holidays. We could have gotten away with it, but Bill ratted us out for 'safety reasons') Oh, I've really got to finish this letter or I'll be late for my 'date' in the trophy room._

_With Love, Lucy_

A/N I'd like to thank you for you reviews! I'm trying very hard to keep in mind that the characters are British, but I might have added some Americanisms as someone pointed out. I'm not completely sure, but if you can correct their dialog (or Lucy's thoughts or letters) I'd really appreciate it! SincerelyYours23


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone you may recognize from the Harry Potter universe.

Chapter 5

It was Danielle Chase's last year at Hogwarts and she wanted to go out with winning the Quiditch Cup for Gryffindor. She still had the same team from two years ago and they had improved greatly as a team. Besides herself, she had four fifth years, Lucy, Charlie, Zac and Aaron and two sixth years, Alice and Kenny.

Currently they were doing physical training in the form of running laps across the school grounds. Their first game against Slytherin was in three weeks and they all wanted to win by a landslide.

'I thought we joined a Quiditch team,' huffed Zac, 'Not bloody cross-country running!'

'What was that, Moon?' yelled Danielle, 'Are you getting tired? I'm sure many others would love to replace you as our team's beater!'

That quickly quieted Zac. It was the truth, and he knew better than to cross Danielle because she probably wouldn't hesitant for a second to cut him from the team. His comments had done nothing but annoy her for the past three years.

'Alright!' called out Danielle after several more minutes, 'That's enough for tonight! Tomorrow, there will be a notice on the board in the common room with our next practice on it!'

Lucy, Zac and Charlie collapsed onto the ground next to the lake panting.

'Charlie,' said Zac after a few moments, 'When you make captain when she's gone, can you promise me you're never going to make us run as much as she does?'

Still panting, Charlie replied, 'What makes you so sure… that I'm going to make captain?'

Lucy laughed, 'Who in their right mind would even consider the rest of us as a captain? I'm short tempered, Zac's a prat and those chasers are a bunch of pansies!'

'I take offence to that!' huffed Zac.

* * *

Lucy closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Her nerves were always fried the day of a game. The Slytherin team had always played dirty and she had a rough time keeping her team from getting injured by bludgers. Lucy was terrified that one day she wouldn't be able to help and someone would get seriously hurt. Deaths in quiditch were rare, but they had occurred in the past. 

'This is Bobby Anderson with your commentary of this season's first match; Gryffindor versus Slytherin! This is bound to be spectacular match considering not only the players on both teams, but the rivalry of the two houses! From the Gryffindor team, I give you, CHASE! MOON! POTTER! DAVIS! COOPER! MATTHEWS! AANNNNDDD WEASLEY!' cried out Bobby's cheerful voice.

The seven players soared onto the pitch. Mme Hooch forced the two captains, Seth Boyle and Danielle to shake hands.

'I want a _nice_, _clean_ game, all of you!' she warned, glancing at the two teams. Moments later, the game was in full swing as Mme Hooch tossed the quaffle.

'The quaffle is released! It's Cooper with the quaffle! There it goes to Matthews! Oh no! Boyle has stolen the quaffle from Matthews! There he goes! Can he score? OH! What a brilliant save by Gryffindor keeper, Chase! This is Chase and Boyle's last years as captains and both seem determine to take home the cup!'

Lucy speed towards a bludger aimed at Charlie. _It's a little early to be aiming at seekers; I highly doubt he spotted the snitch by now. _With a mighty swing of her bat, Lucy sent a bludger at a Slytherin chaser trying to steal the quaffle from Aaron.

'OUCH! Avery's been hit by a bludger from Potter! That girl's got one hell of a hit! I'd be terrified to mess with her on a quiditch pitch!' announced Bobby with glee, as he hated the Slytherins and they hated him.

Lucy could see Seth Boyle glaring at her from his broom. _What does he expect? I'm a beater; it's what I do! As if I'm going to be merciful to his team when they'd slaughter us if they had the chance! _

'There goes Cooper with the quaffle, and SHE SCORES! That brings up the score to 10-0, for Gryffindor!'

The Gryffindor team was as talented on the pitch as the Slytherins were sneaky. However, the Gryffindors were currently dominating the game at 70-20 for Gryffindor.

'LUCY! WATCH OUT!' a voice suddenly cried out over the wind.

Lucy barely had time to react when a bludger hit her in the back. Gasping, she snapped forward. Her shoulders were quivering and her breath was short. Never had she ever been hit with a bludger. She suddenly regretted all the other people she had ever aimed a bludger at, _do my hits hurt as much as that just did?_

'What a dirty shot! I call foul! RED CARD! RED CARD!' cried the enraged Bobby. He was not alone in his opinions.

Unfortunately, that was quiditch, but Gryffindor played with a newfound fury. Charlie paused by Lucy, 'You alright Luce?'

'Never better, Darling,' she smiled weakly.

'I'm going to try to end this real soon Luce, hang in there, alright?' were Charlie's final words to her as he flew off in search of the snitch.

Lucy felt sick, dizzy and light-headed. All she wanted to do was faint. Would that put her out of this misery? _NO! Don't fall asleep! Whatever you do, it'll hurt a hell of a lot more if you fall off this broom and hit the ground from this height!_

Lucy closed her eyes and shook her head to try to focus on the game once more. Another bludger hit her in the side this time. Lucy had fallen off the broom, but had managed to hold on with one hand. She could feel her fingers slipping and swung her free hand up so she could hold on with both hands.

'Someone should help her!' called out Bobby, 'Lucy Potter looks like she's about to fall!'

Lucy couldn't find the strength to swing her whole body onto the broom, so her only hope was that she could hold on until Charlie (or Merlin forbid the Slytherin seeker) caught the snitch and ended the game. _Hopefully no more bludgers will hit me. _Lucy, however, had no such luck and a final bludger hit her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her and causing her to let go of the broom.

The landing didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. Lucy's foggy, semi-conscious brain couldn't register what was going on around her. She heard worried, muffled voices, but the pain was too great to really focus for long. Lucy finally gave up the fight to stay awake and slipped into a state of blissful unconsciousness.

_Mr. Remus Lupin,_

_We regret to inform you that your young charge, Miss Lucile A. Potter was gravely injured on November the 23 while playing Quiditch. We have managed to heal most of her injuries and are waiting for her to awake. If she does not wake in the next week or her condition worsens we will send her to St. Mungo's __Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries__. Until then she is in good hands._

_Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall_

**_A/N There's not much to say except to review! SincerelyYours23_**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything you may recognize from the Harry Potter universe!

Recap: Lucy had fallen off the broom, but had managed to hold on with one hand.

A final bludger hit her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her and causing her to let go of the broom.

Lucy finally gave up the fight to stay awake and slipped into a state of blissful unconsciousness.

It was late at night and Charlie knew he should really be in bed, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Lucy's side. Thousands of thoughts ran through his mind of how he could have prevented this. _Luce, please wake up! Just be okay, I don't know what I'd… we'd do if we lost you. Merlin knows I've already made a thousand promises if you'd just wake up! _During the game he had caught the snitch and turned around only to see Lucy hit for the third time. As she fell, he pulled himself into a dangerously fast and steep dive to catch her. He caught her in his arms then flew to the ground to gently lower her.

Kneeling down in a prayer-like position on the floor next to Lucy's bed, he wrapped his large hand around her petite one. His eyes were drooping and tears were running down his face. _I hate seeing you hurt Luce, please wake up. _

* * *

Unbelievable pain was the first thing Lucy felt as she woke. Gasping, she clutched her side and started trembling. She cringed her eyes and started sobbing softly. She wanted to call for help; surely someone was around? However, she couldn't find enough voice to utter a sound. Lucy finally noticed something was gently rubbing her knuckles on her violently, shaking fist. Soft, soothing sounds at last made their way to her ears.

'Shhh, Luce, you're going to be all right. Everything's going to be okay,' said a choked voice, 'Shh, I'm right here Luce.'

Lucy fought back her own salty tears and opened her eyes, 'Luce! You're awake!' brightened Charlie, 'Do you want me to go find Madam Pomfrey? You look like you're in a lot of pain…'

Lucy shook her head, _I'll be okay, _she tried to send telepathically to him. He didn't seem to have received her message, as he looked doubtful. They sat in silence for what seemed to be an eternity. Charlie was relieved his friend was awake, but hated seeing her in pain.

Finally finding her voice, Lucy formed the question that had been tearing apart her insides since she was hit. 'Charlie,' she rasped, 'Have you ever been hit by a… by a…'

'Bludger?' he supplied, 'Plenty of times,' noticing her distress at that, he added, 'They barely nicked me though, so don't give me that look. It wasn't something a beater could have prevented; so don't feel guilty.'

'Do they always hurt like this?'

Charlie shook his head, getting an idea of where their conversation was headed. 'Luce, that was well, not an accident because after the first hit, I'm sure the Slytherins meant it. That was a … it was a fluke. People aren't normally hit three times by a bludger in a game like that.'

'The first one hurt… so much,' she strained with what little voice she had gained since speaking. Charlie wanted the conversation to end so Lucy could rest, but he knew it would haunt her all night if it weren't discussed now.

'You've never been hit by a bludger since you started playing Quiditch, have you?' he asked.

'No, if I… if I had known… I wouldn't have hit those…those people so hard,' she choked out.

'Luce, that's quiditch, I'm sorry this was you're first time getting hit, but it's usually no big deal. You don't aim to kill with the bludgers, but the Slytherins purposely tried to harm you. There's a huge difference.'

'I don't… want to play…'

'You're just distress about the whole situation. I know you love quiditch. If it makes you feel better, we can swap positions; I'll go beater and you seeker. You won't have to feel guilty about hurting people. I know seeker's a more dangerous position, but between Zac and I, we wouldn't let…' Charlie rambled.

Lucy shook her head, 'I couldn't…ask you to…'

Charlie ran his free hand through his messy hair, 'Why don't you stay beater, but just keep our team from getting hit? Zac can do all the dirty work. Danielle's not going to let you go without a fight and neither am I.'

Sighing, Lucy agreed to give it another chance. Charlie knew the next match was against Hufflepuff, and they definitely weren't that brutal with the bludgers so he had no fear of Lucy getting seriously injured like that again.

'You should rest Luce,' he said as he gently lowered her into a laying position on the hospital wing bed. He watched over her as Lucy fell into a deep, peaceful slumber. Only then did he pull the covers over her and slowly caress her smooth, pale cheek with his thumb. At last, he finally gathered the courage to softly whisper the words 'I love you' to her content form.

_Dear Moony,_

_I'm okay now, obviously since I'm writing to you. You probably already know what happened from the professors, so I won't go into detail. Madam Pomfrey managed to properly heal everything really quickly! She won't let me leave for a week though! I'm going mad from boredom. I guess you can expect lots of letters! I have lots of visitors though. It's just dull while they're in class. There's not much else to say, so I guess I'm going to get started on that essay Snape assigned in class (Lucky me, eh? I still get all the assignments and have 'plenty of time to do them since I'm here!') Please write soon!_

_With Love, Lucy_

_A/N It's been a while, but here's the next chapter, please review! SincerelyYours23_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone you may recognize from the Harry Potter universe.

'YOU SAID WHAT!?!' bellowed an enraged sixth year who happened to be named Charlie in the Gryffindor common room.

'He asked me and I said yes, do you have some sort of problem with that?' replied Lucy with a dangerously calm tone. Several students grinned nervously; many had heard about the infamous temper of Lucy and were about to see it in action.

'You're by best mate, _he's _my _other_ best mate, you shouldn't date each other!'

'Oh?' Lucy raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow, 'Why would that be?'

'It's just weird,' he muttered darkly.

Lucy sighed deeply and dramatically rolled her eyes and mimicked him in her sassy tone, 'It's just _weird_ he says!'

'There's hundreds of guys at this school who'd love to date you, but oh no! You just _had_ to chose Zac, didn't you?'

'This has nothing to do with Zac! You'd find something wrong with any boy I'd date, wouldn't you!?!'

'He's a player Luce! You don't know him like I do! He's just nice when you're around 'cause you're a girl and all!'

'You'd prefer it if I stayed single all my life and you would never have to deal with me dating anyone, wouldn't you? Why did you have to get all protective of me all of a sudden?'

'Because someone has to!' Charlie instantly regretted saying this.

Tears threatened Lucy's eyes, 'So all those years you were there for me, was that because you just felt sorry for me?'

'Luce, you know I didn't mean it like…'

Lucy sniffed back her tears, 'Are you only being nice to me because you feel _someone has to_?'

'Luce, please don't cry, I hate it when you…'

'I DON'T NEED YOUR BLOODY CONCERN CHARLIE!' Lucy stormed out of the common room and up to her dormitory. A few frightened first years cowered from Lucy's wrath. Charlie sank deep into a chair and sighed. Sapphire smacked him in the back of the head.

'Why did you have to be such an insensitive prat?'

'Sapph, not now!'

'Why don't you just tell her the _real_ reason you don't want her to date Zac?' she asked.

'I did! She didn't listen!'

'Not _that_!' Sapphire rolled her eyes, she then dropped her voice to a bare whisper, 'You may deny it all you wish, but it's so obvious you like her.' Sapphire then flipped her hair over her shoulder as she spun on her heel to chase after her friend, leaving Charlie to sulk in the common room.

* * *

It was raining and Lucy felt like she was about to be sick. When Charlie became captain, his quiditch practices were a decent workout. Not too easy, but not bordering insane like Danielle's were. For the past month, however, his practices did not just border insane, they easily surpassed it by a mile. 

The ground of a quiditch pitch was about the size of an American football field and he made them run lines across the length of it. To the first line (about a quarter of the way in) then back to the start, then to the halfway line and back to the start, then to the third quarters line and back and then finally to the end and back to the start. This was considered 'one set'. Each time they'd go back to the start they'd have to wait until all their teammates would be back to do the next line.

This was a new drill he started the week before and the Gryffindor team could barely stand after practices. Lucy still wasn't sure how they all managed to survive, but each practice, they somehow did. The team had just finished the third sets and were waiting for their last team member to arrive (a little second year named Oliver Wood who they requited for keeper). Lucy's legs felt like jelly and she knew she'd collapse if they ran another set. The most they usually did was two and tonight they pushed past that amount.

Oliver crossed the line and clutched his stomach from the pain of a stitch. Charlie apparently didn't notice (or care) as he blew the whistle he borrowed from Madam Hooch. Lucy looked at her boyfriend of one month, fellow beater Zac and mouthed 'do something' and nodded at the kid.

'Charlie, look mate, we're all tired and have done more than what we're used to. Isn't this a bit extreme?' he panted, 'Look, I don't know what's been up your ass for the past month, but give us a break! This is preposterous!'

Concern for his team (and friends) passed over Charlie's eyes for a second, _maybe I shouldn't punish them for how bad I feel. It's not their fault, _he looked at Zac, _it's _that _arrogant jerk's fault! He's nowhere near good enough for her! He doesn't care about her that much, it's just because a million other guy's would kill to be in his position!_

Charlie shook his thoughts from his head. Looking at his teammates, he cleared his throat, 'Right, so that'll be all for tonight, we'll meet back here on Thursday at eight and er,' he looked at them, 'Bring your brooms, we haven't practice in the air in a while and it'll be good for us.'

Zac smirked and walked away with the rest of the team leaving Charlie and Lucy to lock up the equipment. In all his 5 years and some months of knowing Zac, Charlie couldn't believe it took him this long to notice how cocky and smug Zac really was.

'I still can't understand what you see in him,' mumbled Charlie.

Lucy rolled her eyes, _Why does he have to start this every time? _

'He's a cocky, arrogant, obnoxious prat and I could really go on longer than that. You deserve better than him,' concluded Charlie.

'He's really sweet to me,' Charlie rolled his eyes at her words and snorted, Lucy ignored him, 'He has other people's best interests at heart and doesn't _work people to death when he's mad._' Lucy emphasized the last part. _Well, that was a low blow, _thought Charlie.

He stopped her and turned her around and looked at her for a moment, 'Luce, even after that little display on the field, you know I still care about you, right? I know he'll hurt you, maybe not right away, but he gets bored with his girlfriends and…'

'This is different…' she weakly interrupted him.

'How?'

Lucy was frustrated and couldn't think of a good response that Charlie wouldn't rebuke. Shaking her head in anger (although she couldn't figure out if it was anger at Charlie for probably being right or for butting into things that didn't concern him) Lucy had had enough and walked away.

_Dear Moony,_

_I was wondering if you would mind if I spent the Christmas holidays with you? I know there's no full moon that week and I haven't seen you in a long time. I'm just really annoyed with Charlie and I think it's time we spent some time apart (we practically live together the whole year!) Why do boys have to become such prats at this age? I just got in from a Quiditch practice and I'm beat, but I thought I'd write to you before I forgot. Reply soon!_

_With Love, Lucy_

A/N So, I know I didn't post her first Christmas Holiday (with the Weasleys, I had the chapter almost done, but it didn't fit. I was thinking of doing a one-shot of it sometime if people really want me to) but anyway, the next few chapters will be of her sixth year then the seventh! Wow, it'll be almost done soon! And I really do love your reviews, so don't stop now! SincerelyYours23


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything you may recognize from the Harry Potter universe.

Lucy spread her arms and fell backwards onto the bed in Remus' guest bedroom in his tiny cottage. Being the only person that used the guest room, it had often remained the way she had last left it over the years. Her bulletin board was still covered in pictures, letters and postcards from her friends during her years at Hogwarts.

Remus poked his head around the open door, 'I was wondering if you'd like to eat out tonight, it's a bit late to make dinner.'

Lucy's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his voice, 'Sure, that sounds great,' she replied as she sat up. When Remus left, Lucy slipped off her school uniform in favour of muggle jeans and a mint green sweater.

'REMUS!' called Lucy, 'I'm ready!'

* * *

The pair ate at a small muggle restaurant owned by an elderly couple in the village. They made small chat as they ate dessert.

'How are you doing in school, Luce?' asked Remus.

'Fine,' she mumbled while swallowing a piece of her pie.

Remus raised an eyebrow at her response.

'I mean, it's not like I'm brilliant like Jordan, I do enough to get acceptables and exceeds expectations. Now, what I really shine in is Care o' Magical Creatures,' as an afterthought she added, 'and I guess defence.'

'You thought about what you'd like to do after school?'

Lucy shook her head, 'There's this four-year program working with err,' glancing around she said, '_dangerous animals_. Only problem is it's out of country and there's no grantee that they position you close to England. They mostly deal with laws regarding hunting and poaching, but you do get to work with the, er, _animals_. But enough about me, what have you been doing?'

Remus sighed, 'I got a job writing editorials and pieces for the local newspaper. It's not much, but for now it's a job. The hours are good for me because I mostly work at home so I don't have to take the time off for my, _health problems_.'

Talking at a muggle restaurant was at times irritating for they had to avoid using wizard terms to not get strange looks. However, over the years Lucy and Remus had managed to prefect the art of not slipping up about the wizarding world in muggle areas. They would surely be looked upon as crazy if they went on about Hogwarts, Dragons and Werewolfs, wouldn't they?

* * *

_Lily was supervising the dishes as they dried themselves while James was playing with Harry in the room next to the kitchen. Sirius was lazily lying on the sofa with a bemused smile on his face._

"_Come on Harry! Say 'Dad'," said James as he rolled over on his backside "Please! I beg of you!" _

"_Pa'fo!" giggled Harry signalling for Sirius to pick him up._

_"LILY!" cried out James, "HE has corrupted my only son!" _

_"I have not!" argued Sirius, "You're just jealous he likes me more!"_

_Sirius stuck out his tongue at James as Lily walked into the room. "Honestly, I'm beginning to wonder whose the adult out of you three!" she sighed There was a knock on the door and the three friends froze, "Who's there?" questioned Lily._

_"It's me, Remus!" answered the voice behind the door._

_Lily opened the door to reveal a tired looking Remus holding the hand of an over-energized Lucy. It was Halloween and Lily had asked Remus to take Lucy to a costume party for the younger children of the village. _

_"Lily!" Lucy smiled shyly at her older sister-in-law. _

_"Don't you have something to say to Uncle Moony?" asked Lily as Lucy walked into the house._

_"Thank you!!" she giggled to Remus._

_Lily and James knew Remus had always wanted to have children, but couldn't because of his condition, so they tried to make him involved as much as possible with Lucy and Harry's lives._

_"It was my pleasure pup," warmly smiled Remus._

_As Lucy ran over to greet Sirius, Lily whispered to Remus "She wasn't TOO much trouble, was she?" _

_To which Remus snorted "She's no trouble compared to James and Sirius, and furthermore, I would expect nothing less out of the sister of a Marauder." _

_Lily rolled her eyes at his comment and walked off shaking her head._

_After Remus left, Sirius stretched and said, "Well, I should go and check on Peter, it's a shame he was too sick to come. I suppose he didn't want to pass it on to the kids, Merlin knows you two have enough on your plate. Take care will you?"_

_"Of course, see you soon," replied James._

_"Bye Uncle Padfoot!!" said the dismayed Lucy, she loved her "uncles" and hated when they left._

_"Bye pup," smiled Sirius as he ruffled Lucy's hair._

_As Lily sat down next to James on the sofa with Harry, Lucy picked up a muggle book and said "Prongs, could you read me a story?"_

_Lily kissed the top of James and Lucy's heads as she left to put Harry to bed. She was opening the door as she heard the front door thrown open and heard a laugh that sent chills up her spine._

"_Lily! Take Harry and run! He's here, I'll hold him off!" Cried out James' voice._

_Voldemort looked at Lucy who was cowering in terror in the corner. "So Potter, this is your sister?"_

_"Don't touch her!" shouted the infuriated wizard._

Lucy was trashing in her bed as her reoccurring nightmare came back in full force. Her hazel eyes snapped open in fear and she glanced around and realized she was in her room at Remus'. Tears threatened her eyes, but she controlled them and lied down for what was sure to be a long night. She already knew the ending of the dream, since she had lived it and had often relived it through her dreams. Images from that night lingered in her mind and haunted her for years. Voldemort had mistaken her for dead once, if he were to return she was certain he would not do so again. Tiredly, Lucy got out of bed, took out a piece of parchment and began to write.

_Dear Jordan,_

_How have your holidays been so far? I'm sure you're having a brilliant time with that muggle sport with your family. That sport you described to me, with the long things strapped to your feet and the poles for your hands? I've had a quiet break so far, but I guess it's because I'm used to a full house of people. Not much else to say except to see you on the Hogwarts Express!_

_With Love, Lucy_

_P.S. I sent your Christmas present by muggle post since I'm not sure Embers could carry it. Hope you like it!_

_P.P.S HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!_

_A/N Happy Halloween Everyone! As always, Please Review! SincerelyYours23_


	9. Chapter 9

Chpt 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything you may recognize from the Harry Potter universe.

It had been one week since the students of Hogwarts returned to school from Christmas break. One bloody week and Charlie was ready to murder his roommate.

'She's amazing, really. Too bad she's not willing to _you know_,' Zac Moon hinted as he sank down on his four-poster bed.

Charlie's eyes narrowed, but he processed to write his essay on the proper handling of fire crabs for Care of Magical Creatures. _Do not listen to him, ignore him and he'll go away, _the reasonable side of him chanted. The unreasonable side suggested to rip Zac apart, limb by limb, _slowly_.

Zac lied down on the bed and tossed a small muggle ball into the air and caught it. He continued for a while, deep in thought. Although, if you ask Charlie, Zac wasn't that deep of a person, he was actually quite shallow never mind the part that he probably didn't think much.

'I think I'm going to break up with her,' he suddenly stated, 'I mean, it's no fun if she won't go farther.'

_To tell or not to tell, _that was the question in Charlie's mind. He could tell Lucy and save her from the heartbreak that is Zac. _Then again, she'd probably refuse to listen_, he reasoned.

* * *

Charlie was late for breakfast. Remembering the night before, he cautiously made his way to the Gryffindor table where Zac and the girls were seated. So far, all was going smoothly. There were no tears, heated arguments or glares between his four friends. Lucy was still very much unaware of the fact that Zac was going to break up with her.

The remainder of the week went by in this fashion. Charlie couldn't find it in him to be the one who ruined Lucy's first relationship (no matter how badly he wanted it to end). He wanted them to not be _them _anymore. As in separate, not together, just Lucy and Zac, not _Lucy and Zac_. What it came to was he didn't want Zac to do the 'breaking up' because then Lucy would be hurt. If she ended it, then it wouldn't be as bad. _Maybe I could convince her he's not right for her. _It'snot like he hasn't already tried, right?

He couldn't do it. Reasons kept piling themselves and Charlie couldn't find the easiest way for his friend to avoid getting hurt. He didn't care so much what Zac thought; Zac would get over it quickly.

It was one night when Lucy came flying in the common room in tears that Charlie knew he procrastinated too long at Lucy's expense. The knot in his stomach twisted in guilt and he wondered how Zac had told her.

Sapphire stood up in worry and was about to follow her friend when Charlie shook his head, 'I got this,' he muttered and Sapphire sat back down.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Gryffindor's sixth year girls' dormitory, Lucy was silently sobbing into her pillow on her bed. She had just finished her astronomy homework and was walking down the corridor when she heard voices. The first was soft, flirty and definitely feminine, and the other was a guy. A guy's voice that was extremely recognizable. Peering into the slightly ajar door to an unused classroom, Lucy spotted Lola Hart, a Hufflepuff from her year and… _ZAC!_

Lucy's heart dropped when he brushed Hart's cheek and leaned in to kiss her. She had wanted to walk in there. She had wanted to yell, scream and cause physically harm to Zac, but she had found she couldn't move. She watched for a minute until she could finally tear her eyes away and silently left as tears filled her eyes.

That was how she found herself crying in her dormitory. Her heart felt so dense and _low_ and she felt like she'd never be happy again. She knew the relationship was going nowhere and was going to die out, but did he really have to cheat? Couldn't he have just told her? Then she started to wonder why he had done it, was she not good enough for him? Millions of questions raced around her head, but only Zac could answer them and he was with _her_. For the first time in years, all her self-doubts came back. She wondered which of her flaws that he could find so unattractive that he snuck around with other girls.

Tears were still flowing from her eyes when the window snapped open. Lucy's head turned to the direction of the noise and found Charlie climbing through the window with his broom.

'Come to gloat, have you?' she sniffed. At his confused look, she continued, 'you predicted this would happen, you told me countless times he'd get bored. Are you happy? We're _over_, he's in some classroom snogging the brains out of _Lola Hart_!' Lucy broke down into another oncoming set of tears.

Charlie closed his eyes for a minute and tried to erase all angry from him before talking to Lucy. He couldn't believe how low Zac had sunken to go off with other girls without breaking up with Lucy first.

Sitting next to her on her bed, he pulled the small girl into his embrace and held her as she sobbed into his chest. Lucy fell silent after a while; unaware of the soothing circles Charlie was rubbing upon her back with his thumb. Fresh tears were unwilling to fall clung onto her eyelashes, and her body reduced to the occasion shudder before Lucy began to speak again.

'What's wrong with me?' she quietly asked herself.

'Nothing wrong with you Luce, Zac's an idiot who takes people fro granted,' Lucy was mildly startled, as she did not expect an answer.

Tears threatened her eyes once more, but Lucy felt them being wiped away as they slide down her cheek.

'You know I hate seeing you girls cry, Luce,' he muttered.

'There has to be something wrong with me Charlie, don't try to spare my feelings by keeping it from me. He wouldn't have done that if there wasn't.'

Sighing, Charlie said, 'Alright, there's one small flaw of yours that probably got on Zac's nerves. You see, he couldn't stand that he had such a nice, caring beautiful girlfriend like you while he was an inconsiderate jerk.' Not being able to help herself, Lucy snorted at his comment.

'No, but really…' she attempted to protest.

'I'm not done,' he interrupted, 'He probably grew tired of how nice a person you are and tried to hurt you by being with Hart. But we both know you're not going to give him that satisfaction. Okay Luce? Don't let him know you're upset or he'll use it to his advantage.'

Charlie knew if Zac found out about this he'd use it against Lucy to force her into doing things against her will. He knew that if Lucy didn't come to the realization that it's _Zac's_ fault, she'd try to be Zac's idea of a 'prefect girlfriend'. That alone frightened him. He'd be torn if Lucy ever felt the need to change herself for anyone, especially another guy. She was brilliant the way she was; why could everyone but her see that?

After promising she wouldn't let Zac know she was upset, she relaxed her tense body in the warm, friendly embrace. Lucy still doubted what he said, people don't cheat on their girlfriends for no reason. They sat like that for a while before weariness overcame Lucy and her eyes drooped.

'Are you going to be alright, or do I have to send Sapphire up here?' Charlie asked, slightly teasing, slightly serious, after Lucy was calm.

'I'll be fine,' she mumbled.

After picking her up, he slide her under her covers and pulled the warm blankets over her tiny, slender form. Quietly he left to fly back out the window. As he was opening the window, Lucy's voice rang in the silence.

'You're not going to do anything to him, right?' she timidly asked him.

He smiled at her, 'No,' he decided after a while, 'I won't do anything yet. I'll see you in the morning Luce.'

'No Charlie, please don't hurt him.' She begged after him.

Slowly, Charlie nodded his head and agreed to his friend's request. No, he would not hurt Zac. Not now, but if he did anything to hurt Lucy again, Charlie knew he would not be responsible for his actions.

* * *

The next morning, Zac swaggered over to the Gryffindor table for breakfast. As he leaned in to kiss Lucy's cheek, she moved her head and carefully avoided him.

Slightly smirking, Lucy said in a false, cheery voice, 'Oh, you must have mistaken me for your girlfriend, you know, _Lola_.'

Zac paled slightly at her words. Noticing the evil glint in her eyes, he mumbled, 'Er, right, Lola,' before leaving the table. It was that day that Lucy and Zac creased to be a couple and the pair never spoke of their relationship, break-up, or even damaged friendship again. It was also then that Charlie sighed a deep breath of relief. Lucy was going to be fine.

_Dear Moony,_

_Guess what? Once again I am Single and Looking! (Just messing with you, if someone wants me, they can do the looking!) I guess it just wasn't working out with Zac and I. _

_On a better note, we're playing Hufflepuff next week and we are going to slaughter them! Charlie has eased up on the practices (YAY! It's about time!) and we're actually flying in the air again(No more lines!) I've got a Transfiguration essay due in a few days that I should really start. Write soon! _

_With Love, Lucy _

A/N Sixth year is over! We're now moving on to their last! There'll be probably two or three more chapters and then I'll write the sequel! Yes, I'm writing the sequel for post-Hogwarts years. Don't forget to review! SincerelyYours23


	10. Chapter 10

Chpt 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone you may recognize from the Harry Potter Universe.

It was Lucy's final year at Hogwarts. Between NEWTs and career planning, she and her fellow seventh years were stressed. Add to that the fact that Fred and George Weasley, Charlie and Bill's younger brothers had started Hogwarts and created mayhem every opportunity, Lucy and Charlie were lucky to get any sleep some nights.

Since Bill graduated, Charlie had stepped up at Hogwarts and helped with his younger brothers while away at school. Last year, it was no problem since it was just Percy, but now the twins were in school and it was a full-time job making sure they were behaving themselves. Lucy tried to help (sometimes) since she was close to the Weasley family.

That was how she found herself outside of Filch's office one Friday night, plotting how to help the twins not get expelled. Spotting the Gryffindor ghost, Nearly Headless Nick floating by she hissed at him, 'Sir Nick, _Sir Nicholas_! Over here!' The ghost's attention was caught and he floated over to join her behind the potted plant near the door.

'Miss Lucy! I must say, what a delightful surprise to run into you this evening! May I ask why we are, er, hiding behind a plant?'

'Fred and George set off dungbombs in a corridor and Filch has them in his office! They're in so much trouble Nick, we have to help them!' she pleaded.

Filch's raised voice could be heard from outside the room, '_DENTENTION_! _DISEMBOWELMENT_! WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU YOU'LL…' Lucy and Nick looked at each other and winced.

'I'll see what I can do, you just be ready to get them once he runs out. Trust me, he'll easily forget them after this.'

Lucy watched as Nick floated over to a wall with a large, cord that dangled from high in the ceiling, down the wall to a little out of arms reach. Nick however, could easily reach up and pull on it. Which he did. A large, crystal chandler dropped to the middle of the corridor outside the office and broken glass splattered across the polished floors in every direction. Nick smiled and disappeared through the wall as he winked at Lucy.

Lucy hid behind the potted plant as Flich came running out in a rage. 'PEEVES!' be bellowed as he raced down the hallway in attempt to catch the menacing poltergeist whom he already blamed the mess on. Lucy rushed into the office.

'Lucy!' one of the twins cried in mild surprise. 'What did you do? I've never seen Filch so mad in the two months we're been here, and trust me, we've done a lot to inspire rage!'

'Nearly Headless Nick did that, c'mon, we're busting you two out of here before you get in serious trouble!'

The twins high-fived. 'YAY!' They cheered.

With all seriousness, one said, 'Just one second, I've had my eye on this for a while now. _Alohamora_,' he whispered as he pointed his wand to a drawer labelled '_confiscated and highly dangerous'._

'Bloody brilliant, George!' said Fred as he peered into the drawer. Lucy smacked her head with her hand. That was just what Hogwarts' needed, the twins running around with highly dangerous items.

'C'mon you two, before Flich gets back!'

Fred pulled out a silvery cloak and looked at it, 'Luce, I think this is yours,' he muttered.

'No, I don't think so…' she started as she took the cloak into her hands. On the tag in the back was the name 'James Potter'. Lucy was speechless,_ it's James' old invisibility cloak! _An old parchment fell out and George picked it up and looked at it. Lucy smirked, knowing what it was.

'Keep it, I'll tell you what it is later, now let's go!'

The three ran back to the Gryffindor tower before Flich would notice the twins were missing. (Mind you, he now had other problems like a giant, broken chandler in the middle of a corridor) The three collapsed onto the chairs in the common room. Jordan looked at them inquisitively, but she decided she didn't want to know and went back to editing her potions essay.

Lucy took the parchment and tapped it with her wand, 'Watch this,' she murmured, 'Miss Lucile Potter requests you to reveal your secrets.' Writing started to dart across the parchment.

_Mr. Prongs requests that Miss Lucile stop nosing around through his things to avoid getting into trouble._

_Mr. Moony suggests Miss Lucile say the magic words._

_Mr Wormtail would like to add that perhaps Miss Lucile does not know the 'magic words'_

_Mr. Padfoot is more than happy to aid Miss Lucile. 'He solemnly swears that Miss Lucile would be up to no good' once she says the magic words._

Lucy tapped the wand against the parchment once more and this time, she knew what her brother and his friends had used as their 'magic words'.

'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.' She said and the parchment revealed its contents. The map opened up and Fred and George starred at it in amazement as it showed all the paths of Hogwarts and where everyone was. _Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, aids to Magical mischief-makers are proud to present the Marauders Map! _Was written across the top.

Lucy gave it to the twins with a few words of wisdom, 'Use it wisely,' before they disappeared to their dormitory. _Charlie is going to kill me for this!_

_Dear Moony,_

I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. 

_(Or at least, I solemnly swear Fred and George Weasley will be up to no good). _

_With Love, Lucy_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Have I mentioned that in no way, shape or form do I own anything/anyone you might recognize from the Harry Potter universe?

'National Officers of Dragon Related Issues and Crisis' gleamed across the pamphlet Lucy was reading after her career planning session with Professor McGonagall. NODRIC was a four-year program dealing with dragons in countries worldwide. However, she couldn't choose where she would be in the program and might be sent far away. How could she leave England? She might not have much family left, but she still had her friends. Plus, she was planning on asking Dumbledore if Harry could come live with her once she settles into her own home.

Closing the pamphlet, Lucy decided to receive a definite answer on one of her many 'what-ifs' in regards to her career.

'Jordan, what's Dumbledore's password?' she asked her friend, who happened to have been given the title, 'Head Girl' for their last year.

'Gumdrops,' yawned Jordan who was reading about the Department of Mysteries. Lucy made her way to the Headmaster's office and whispered the password to the sleepy gargoyles. The staircase appeared and she made her way to the top of it and was about to knock when Dumbledore said, 'Come in Miss Potter!' _I forgot he always knows who's about to knock._

'Lemon drop?' he asked politely as Lucy took the seat across from him.

'No thank you, sir. I was wondering…'

'You were wondering about having Harry come live with you, weren't you?'

'Yes sir,' she said, _Oh, I forgot he knows everything too._

'I suppose you know about the blood protection?'

'Yes, but I'm a blood-relative too! As soon as I can find a small house or something he could…' she protested.

Dumbledore peered over his half-moon glasses at Lucy, 'Miss Potter, you are still young; you're not even eighteen. You have much more to experience in life before you could possibly consider raising a child, especially one as old as Harry.'

'James was barely out of school when he took me in after…'

'Miss Potter, the circumstances were different,'

'How?'

'Take the four-year course, Miss Potter. Come back and we'll discuss you taking in Harry then.'

'How about after he learns of the magical world?' she bargained, 'I understand you want to keep him away from it until he is eleven, but after that…' she trailed off, but soon regained her momentum, 'And anyway, by then I'll be a year older and he'll only be with me for holidays and the summer.'

'No Lucy, take the job. When you come back, if Harry wishes, he could go live with you.'

Lucy was still uncertain about taking a job with NODRIC, but she agreed that if she were to take it, Harry could come live with her afterwards.

'Thank you, Professor,' she said as she left to retire for the night.

* * *

Kicking her covers off, Lucy sat up in her bed during the middle of the night. She had gone to bed hours ago, but found she couldn't fall asleep. Quietly, Lucy snuck down to the common room. 

'Couldn't sleep either?' the groggy voice had startled her as she crept into the common room.

Lucy gasped from being startled before she seen who it was. 'Charlie! You scared me!' she said as she sat down on the couch beside him. The two sat in silence before Charlie spoke.

'I was offered to play for England,' he stated after a few moments.

'Oh Charlie! That's great! Are you going to accept?'

He shrugged his shoulders, 'That's why I'm here. I don't know whether I should play for England or study dragons. I was told there was a position opened for me if I ever want to go to Romania to study them.'

Lucy felt her heart go out to him; most of the seventh years were feeling the pressure of finding a good job after school. 'I know what you mean, I applied to NODRIC and I've been accepted, but I'm not so sure if I should go.'

Charlie causally draped his arm around Lucy and pulled her closer. They sat in a comfortable silence, each deep in thought for a while. Other thoughts besides career choices nagged at the back of Lucy's mind. She rested her head against his muscular, freckled arm and wished he felt the same way about her that she did for him. The nagging voice in her mind had finally caught up with her, telling her, not in words, that she liked (and possibly loved) him.

Suddenly, she wished that when Charlie would pull her into a hug, it would be because he saw her as more than a friend. Not like the sister-type affection he often had towards her. Her heart drooped at the realization that she and Charlie were soon going to go their separate ways if they both accepted the job offers that would led them out of England. Little did Lucy know that Charlie was facing similar demons.

Charlie felt he was being selfish with his thoughts. He wanted Lucy to decline NODRIC and live with him, but he knew it would be asking too much of her. How could he ask her to turn down what she loved, to come live with him, someone she surely only thought of as a close friend?

Ultimately, he wanted her to be happy. He knew she was having second thoughts about leaving her friends. As hard as it was, perhaps he should let her go? She'd be happy working with NODRIC and he didn't want to be the one that kept her from it.

'C'mon Luce, I think it's time for bed,' he said at last. Both friends wished they could confess their feelings, but couldn't find it in themselves to say the words so they opted to leave the words unspoken.

_Dear Moony,_

_I'm so confused right now! I don't know if I should take the job with NODRIC (National Officers of Dragon Related Issues and Crisis) Do you have any advice for me? Please respond with utmost haste! (Yes, they're big words, it's all part of the Professors' plot to give us a larger vocabulary)._

_With Love, Lucy_

A/N I have had 23 reviews since I began this story :D (23 is my favourite number, and I have no idea why) so, I decided to post the next chapter.

Now there's only one chapter left! Will Lucy take the job with NODRIC or will she and Charlie confess their feelings for each other? Mouahahahaha! Reviews are nice! ;)SincerelyYours23

Do You Know Emily Davison: I believe I mentioned in the second chapter 'the first attack that killed her parents' So no, her parents are not alive. Yes, the sequel will include Harry.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone that you may recognize from the Harry Potter universe.

A/N LAST CHAPTER!

Jordan was preparing to go patrol the Hogwarts grounds to make sure Fred and George (ahem, I mean unruly students) didn't try to sneak into the Forbidden Forest. It was a long, and usually uneventful shift and Jordan really didn't want to go.

'Luce, do you still have James' old cloak you nicked from Flich's office?'

'Yeah…'

'Take it out and put it on, if I have to do the ruddy shift for two hours by myself, I'll go mad.'

Lucy hauled out the old cloak that had been in her family for generations. She slipped it on and followed Jordan out of Gryffindor tower. The two girls walked out of Hogwarts and 'patrolled' the grounds. Making sure the coast was clear, Jordan whispered to where she thought Lucy was standing, 'You can talk, just don't take that cloak off.'

'Hmm.'

'Your usually so bloody talkative, why'd you get so quiet lately?'

'I'm just debating if I should accept NODRIC and all.'

'Still? Geez Luce, it's a great opportunity. I can't believe you'd pass it up to stay with us here in England.' Jordan was shaking her head out of disbelief at her friend, 'You know we'd support you with whatever decision you make right? I mean, it's only four years, you'll see as again. Heck, afterwards you'd be so sick of seeing us you'd want another round with those dragons!'

* * *

Charlie watched as Lucy reread the letter she had received from NODRIC next to the fire in the common room one morning. He watched her sad facial expressions as she debated whether she should accept. He knew everyone else had already said she should take it. Was he the one holding her back? 

'Take the job, Luce' he forced himself to say at last.

'Charlie…' she said, turning around to face him.

'No Luce, I know you want it, but you don't want to leave us behind. I don't want to hold you back.'

Lucy nodded her understanding and hugged him wishing he would have begged her to stay, would tell her he loved her and didn't want her to leave him. It didn't happen.

'I'll see you in four years, okay Luce? If you're ever in Romania, stop by and visit. I… I took the position there.'

'We'll write lots, okay? I want lots of letters from you, Charlie, I want to hear all about Romania and …'

'Luce?' he said, cutting her off.

"Hmm…?'

He pulled out a small necklace with a small pendent made out of a dragon scale in the middle with the words 'To Lucy, Love Charlie' on the back. 'I want you to remember me… and Hogwarts and everything, alright?'

Tears leaked out of her eyes, "Charlie, you didn't have to…'

He kissed her. Well, actually he kissed the top of her head, but we all know both wished it were otherwise.

'Now, I don't want to see any tears from you. You know I hate it when…'

'You girls cry?' she finished for him with a smile.

'Yeah, and besides we have not even two weeks left, NEWTs are done and it should be a happy time. Let's round up the others and see if they're up to a game of quiditch, all right? Here,' he said as he clasped the necklace in place around her neck. It fell next to the golden 'LP', the necklace Remus had found in the ruins of her second home.

* * *

The next day, Lucy went to seek out Dumbledore in his office. Like the last time, he told her to come in before she knocked on the door. 

'Professor,' she began, 'I just came by to tell you I'm taking the position with NODRIC.'

Dumbeldore nodded his understanding and she continued, 'I just want to tell you I still want Harry to live with me. You'll tell him about me, right? Once he enters the wizarding world? You'll tell him for me that if he ever wants a different home from the Dursleys to just ask and I'll be back in a heartbeat, okay?'

'I will, Miss Potter.'

Lucy fumbled with the slivery cloak in her hands. 'I want you to give this to Harry when he comes to Hogwarts. It belonged to James.' She said as she handed the cloak over to Dumbledore.

'Anything else?' he asked.

'Yes, tell him to 'Use it wisely'' she said at last before walking out the door to begin her new life outside of Hogwarts. One day, she'd be back again.

_Dear Moony,_

_Wow, that's the most I can say. It's my last night here and I'll be coming home tomorrow on the Hogwarts express. I sent out my letter a week ago and accepted the offer to work for NODRIC! I leave for South America in a week. From there they'll position me where I'm needed for the next four years. _

_In a way, I'm sad Hogwarts is over for me. I can't believe I'll be leaving everyone behind! You, the Weasleys, Jordan and Sapphire and Charlie… Actually, I think it might be best I go away for a while. I need to work out my feelings for him; I think I might actually love him. I now know nothing will come of it, he just thinks of me as a friend. I mean, if he loved me, he'd want me to stay, right? He wouldn't be okay with me leaving Merlin knows where and him going off to Romania, right? I don't know anymore. _

_I'll probably see you sooner than you'll read this. I think I'll probably be on my way out of England while you're reading this since I'm sending it the muggle way. I'm going to miss you, Moony. I expect lots of letters from everyone, and I'll be sending plenty in return! I'll be back soon enough! _

_Forever Yours, Lucy_

THE END

A/N It's a bit of a bittersweet ending, isn't it? Wow, I can't believe it's done! It's been an amazing experience writing this and the sequel will be up soon! Thank you for all your reviews and support! What to look for:

Forever Yours, Lucy (Which is actually the last line of the first story)

(by SincerelyYours23)

Sequel to With Love, Lucy: It's the Quiditch World Cup and all of the Weasley children (surrogate or by blood) are home in time for it! Lucy's four-year program has ended and she's back in England along with Charlie and Bill. Will Charlie and Lucy ever confess their love for each other? Set in Fourth Book, AU

I hope you all enjoyed With Love, Lucy! Don't forget to review and look out for its sequel! With Love, SincerelyYours23


End file.
